Tucker McCall
'Tucker McCall ' is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Stephen Nichols. Biography Tucker McCall was Born on September 29,1957 the son of Arthur Hendricks and Katherine Chancellor. Katherine's Choice, JoJo and Tucker's Arrival Katherine became pregnant by Arthur while her husband, Gary Reynolds, was in Europe. Katherine knew that keeping the baby would result in the end of her marriage. So after she had the baby on September 29, 1957 (since he was supposedly born the same day as Jill Fenmore), she gave the baby up for adoption. Years later, Jill hired Paul Williams to find Katherine's child as a Christmas present. Paul found a woman named JoJo Glover and was sure that she was Katherine's daughter. JoJo ended up being a monster and Katherine demanded a DNA test. When the DNA test proved JoJo was not Kay's daughter, another DNA test proved Tucker was her offspring. Tucker McCall was a self-made man and was founder of Tucker McCall Unlimited, a multi-billion dollar company and worldwide conglomerate. He also owned a hotel and bar in New York City, an airline, and a record and media company. Tucker has told several stories about his past: his adoptive family wanted to send him to college but they were too poor, so he made it on his own auditing college classes; he took odd jobs and ate at a mission; and he was once trapped in an avalanche with five others, but he was the only one who survived. JT, Jill and Business Tucker got his career start by managing a band that hit it big in the 70’s. JT Hellstrom moved away from Genoa City to start a job with Tucker as his Head of Security. Later that year, J.T. returned to town announcing that Tucker had plans to set up a new office in Genoa City. When Katherine decided to let her company, Chancellor Industries, go public, she and Neil Winters were surprised when they heard that Tucker was interested in investing in it. They were very intrigued by his involvement because he had such an excellent business reputation and was so successful. Jill traveled to New York on business, where, at one of the hotels Tucker owned, she happened to run into Tucker at a bar. Unaware that he was ‘the’ Tucker McCall who was interested in acquiring CI stock, Jill and Tucker struck up a conversation, and proceeded to flirt shamelessly with one another. He told her that his name was Mick and she assumed that he was one of the bartenders. When Jill met Tucker, or the man she thought was ‘Mick’, in New York, it was during their conversation that she tried to guess his life's story. Her assessment of him was: “You like to travel around a lot. You’re very adventurous. You’re not the kind of man who likes to be pinned down nine-to-five. New York: it’s a nice place to visit not your home. There’s a deep sadness in you, some great loss that you’ve suffered. You’ve never completely gotten over it.” Tucker's Take Over, Cell Tron and Tucker's Past Tucker then admitted that she described him “to a tee.” Passing him a twenty dollar bill on which she had scribbled her room number, Tucker and Jill ended up spending the night together. The next day, Jill was surprised when she showed up to Tucker’s meeting with Katherine, only to find out that the man she had slept with the previous night was ’the’ Tucker McCall. When Kay found out about Tucker and Jill’s relationship, she accused Jill of being in on his plot, and fired her from both Jabot Cosmetics and Chancellor. Katherine ended up selling a small amount of stock to Tucker. Later, Tucker advised Kay and Neil to buy out a company named Cell Tron with Chancellor stock. After they bought it, they learned that Tucker actually owned Cell Tron and had now purchased controlling interest in CI. It was also revealed that he had sent JoJo to Katherine to distract her so he could steal her company right from under her! And the reason he stole her company? Because he was Katherine's son and wanted revenge for her putting him up for adoption. After this, Tucker’s first steps were to hire Adam Newman and Kevin Fisher, dump Jill as a lover, and sell Jabot. Katherine was desperate to get her company back, so she dug into Tucker's past. Apparently, when he was managing the band, he bribed Alexander Thomas, the Cultural Minister of Yugoslavia, with a Griffin painting worth millions in order to get the band to the top. Tucker's Cover Story, Ashley and Beauty of Nature This info alone could ruin him. However, Katherine knew that she couldn't hurt her child. Jill, however, printed the scandal in Billy Abbott's magazine, ''Restless Style''. Tucker saw the magazine just as he was about to hand the company back to his mom and assumed Katherine had something to do with it, so he refused to give the company to her. Tucker sold Jabot Cosmetics to Victor Newman. After Victor gave it back to Katherine, Tucker got it again by blackmailing her. The first thing he did was appoint Ashley Abbott CEO, which infuriated her boyfriend, Neil Winters. Tucker told JT that he wanted to buy Newman Enterprises' Beauty of Nature Cosmetics company and merge it with Jabot. Jill secretly recorded Tucker pressuring Ashley for dirt on Victor's dealings (to purchase Beauty of Nature), but neither JT nor Ashley were willing to do his dirty work. Later Jill's plan to record Tucker and Ashley again failed as the pair planned to move in on Beauty of Nature - and the Japanese market. Tucker and Ashley traveled to Japan to see Victoria meet with a Japanese official and give him a gift. While there, Tucker and Ashley had sex. Not long after that, Tucker began courting Ashley. When Diane Jenkins returned to town, Tucker met her and learned of her credentials as an architect. Ashley came in and greeted Tucker with a kiss. She advised Tucker to steer clear of Diane. Despite Ashley's warning, he offered Diane a job. Recent Developments As they were at his office/apartment signing her contract, a storm blew out the electricity. Diane came on to him and they ended up having sex. Tucker told Sofia Dupre he was not on board with the hiring of James Collier and demanded some answers about the new biofuel consultant. After meeting "James", Tucker didn't buy Blake Joseph's performance for a minute and made a call saying just that. When Genevieve Atkinson came to town, she and Tucker reconnected as they were old lovers before she married Colin Atkinson. Tucker made Genevieve an offer for Beuty of Nature, and she told him if she could stay on as head, he would be the front runner. Tucker conspired with Sofie to get her fired publicly, so she could ask for a job at Newman, but she later came clean to Neil about the plan, which infuriated Tucker. He accused her of going for the money and warned her about Victor. On May Friday 13 Tucker is ran over by a car driven by AbbywithAshley is the passenger seat. They were both taken to Memorial Hospital. Tucker had suffered massive head trauma that caused bleeding into his brain and was in a coma. Surgery was performed and stopped the bleeding but he remained in the coma and was put on a ventilator. Tucker's living will contained a DNR but Katherine used her influence and kept Tucker on the breathing machine. Tucker's lawyer informed Katherine, Sofia, and Victor that Tucker's living will left Katherine in charge of McCall Unlimited and Tucker's personal affairs but also kept $20 million in trust for his son that Tucker has been searching for. It was later discovered that Devon Hamilton is his son from his former relationship with Yolanda Hamilton. TUcker later married Ashley worked out his differences with Abby. However, because of his sleazy ways, Ashley decides to divorce him. They reunite briefly when they believe that Abby was kidnapped by Carmine Basco. Tucker shares Ashley's anger at Abby when he finds out that it was nothing more then a stunt. Ashley goes through with the divorce, which is later finalized. Tucker helped Devon regain his ability to hear and they slowly started to bond over their love of music. As it turns out, Tucker’s father also loved music, so Tucker was able to bond with both his mother and his son as well as help her get closer to her grandson. In an attempt to take advantage of the vulnerable position Newman Enterprises is in due to Victor's disappearance, Tucker decides to go after Victor's wife Sharon Newman by giving her advice that, unknown to her, will benefit him. She takes his advice, resulting in Newman Enterprises stock to fall. Tucker then begins an affair with Sharon. Believing that Victor is dead, Tucker and Sharon decide to marry. However, Victor reveals himself to be alive and throws Sharon in jail for what she did to his business. He also gets an annulment. Tucker is remorseful for his actions and apologizes to Sharon, but she turns him away. Devin and Katherine are both furious and disgusted with Tucker. They disown him and Katherine cuts Tucker out of her will. Tucker is later turned into the SCC for his handling of the Newman Stocks, but Tucker makes a deal with Victor to give him Beauty of Nature in exchange for Sharon’s freedom. Tucker and Genevieve day goodbye when she leaves town after Colin threatens her. Desperate for a second chance, Tucker interrupts Katherine and Murphy’s dinner date to apologize. Murphy ends up choking and Tucker saves his life. Katherine thanks Tucker and he tells her he knows he had needs to change as he has pushed away everyone that he loves. Tucker turns down Adam’s offer when he suggest an alliance with Billy to rake down Victor. Tucker decides to leave for Hong Kong and says goodbye to Katherine, who appears to be having memory problems. Tucker tells Katherine he forgives her for giving him up as a baby and says goodbye to her before leaving town. Later that year, Tucker shares a nice meal with Katherine and Murphy for she passes away from her illness. In her will, Katherine leaves her Vinyl collection to Tucker. Revisiting Katherine’s will In 2019, Devon learned that someone was challenging the authentication of Katherine’s will. Chance Chancellor was the primary suspect, considering his dealings with the shady Adam Newman. The accusation was that Tucker had changed Katherine’s will so Devon could inherit her fortune. The true will had a port of it divided amongst Devon, Brock, and MacKenzie. It was later revealed that Tucker has suffered from electromagnetic heightening, a condition that makes one distrustful of technology. As a result, Tucker had gone off the grid. Maladies and Injuries *Struck by a car driven by Abby Newman *Suffered from electromagnetic heightening Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Chancellor family Category:Suspects of Killing Diane Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:Protagonists Category:Heros